


Twin Drabbles 19

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	Twin Drabbles 19

** Defensive **

Sideswipe moved into a defensive position to protect himself from his opponent’s punches.

 

** Behind **

“ Sideswipe stay behind me, I will handle this” ordered Sunstreaker as the twins fought in the gladiatorial ring.

 

** Circled **

Sunstreaker circled around his opponent trying to find a weak spot to strike.

 

** Kill **

“ Sideswipe I kill our opponents because I know you can’t” said Sunstreaker as he cleaned his sword from the latest battle in the gladiatorial ring.

 

** Flowed **

The energon flowed onto the arena floor from the multiple wounds that had been delivered by the twins to their latest opponents in the gladiatorial ring.

 

** Thrill **

Sunstreaker felt the thrill of killing his opponent and Sunstreaker grinned as he listened to the cheering of the crowd.

****

** Ripped **

Sunstreaker ripped off his opponent’s arm and paused to listen to the screams of pain coming from his opponent’s vocaliser.  

 

** Fluids **

Sunstreaker listened to the sound of dripping fluids as he waited outside of the gladiatorial med bay for his brother to be healed by the uncaring pit medics.

 

** Pray **

Sunstreaker was not a religious mech but he prayed for Sideswipe to live another cycle in the gladiatorial rings.

 

** Edge **

Sideswipe stood at the edge of a flowing energon river filled with dead bodies and the cries from the deceased.

 

** Audio **

Sideswipe placed his hands over his audio receptors and closed his optics, to try to block out the sound and sight of the energon river.

 

** Deep **

Sunstreaker stood waist deep in the flowing river with energon covering his body and Sunstreaker enjoyed the sight of energon dripping from his fingers into the river.


End file.
